


#YuriPlisetskyActualCat

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Freshly developed relationship, Instagram Pranks, M/M, Memes, Social Media, You can't convince me otherwise, Yuri really is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: „Otabek?“Otabek knew he was in trouble. Yuri never called him by his actual name except when he meant business. Judging by his tone said business meant shit for Otabek. Years of friendship and recently a relationship have made him susceptible for the subtle (read: yelled) tones in his boyfriend’s voice.“Yura?”“What the fuck is this?”It was a screenshot of an old Instagram post.





	#YuriPlisetskyActualCat

„Otabek?“

Otabek knew he was in trouble. Yuri never called him by his actual name except when he meant business. Judging by his tone said business meant shit for Otabek. Years of friendship and recently a relationship have made him susceptible for the subtle (read: yelled) tones in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Yura?”

It was a futile and weak attempt because the class a hurricane of Yuri Plisetsky’s temper was already fully grown and Otabek knew it was best to just let it blow over.

“What the fuck is this?”

Before he could utter a ‘what?’ Yuri had shoved his phone right under his nose. The display blurred. Out of instinct Otabek tried to put some distance between him and the mobile but behind his head was the back of the couch so not much success with that.

“Too close, Yura,” he said and gripped Yuri’s hand to gently guide it back so his bad eyes could detect the source of Yuri’s ire.  
It was a screenshot of an old Instagram post.

 

 

[image description: It’s the living room of Victor and Yuuri’s apartment, the cream coloured fluffy carpet is painted in a black and white pattern created by the crossbars  of the ceiling high windows and the setting sun. In one particular sunny patch lies Yuri, curled around himself, head resting on a mint green pillow. He’s apparently fast asleep. ]

Liked by **phichit-+chu** , **christophe-gc, sala-crisp, mila_babi1** and **568 others**

 **v-nikiforov** They say that kittens always lie in warm spots, right? #YuriPlisetskyActualCat #HesSoCute #WhenHeSleeps #NotWhenHesAwake #OhNo

_View all 132 comments_

**mila_babi1** Looool, so true! My dedulya’s cat also always did that!

 **christophe-gc** can confirm as real cat behaviour. Though I learned recently it has something to do with how the conserve energy?

 

Otabek remembered that post from Victor. The picture was taken during February this year after a rather gruelling training session. Victor had also stated that the floor heating was particular high on that spot.

“That’s a picture of you asleep?”

“This is not the only one!” Yuri obviously didn’t hear him as he furiously hacked onto his phone shoving yet another screenshot under Otabek’s nose.

 

 

[image description: A boomerang picture of Yuri listlessly playing with his food. He rolls a ball of broccoli with his fork from one end of the plate to the other before he suddenly furiously stabs it. ]

Liked by **v-nikiforov**  , **mila_babi1,**   **phichit+chu** , **sukeota3sisters,** and **413 others**

 **katsuki_yuuri** I did know that cats tend to play with their food, but yikes! I don’t want to be that broccoli #YuriPlisetskyActualCat #OnTheHunt #FerociosVegetableTiger #EatYourVeggiesKids

_View all 72 comments_

**Phichit-chu** And here I thought Plisetsky only runs on sugar and spite ///D

 **JJLeroy!15** Plisetsky’s aim is terrifying! And I can tell this from personal experience since I’ve been in that poor broccoli’s place!

 

“A gif of you eating broccoli?”

“You’re pronouncing it wrong again, Otabek! It’s gif! Why am I even talking to you?”

“Well, you love-“

“Here! Even JJ fucking Leroy participated in this!”

 

 

[image description: A picture of Yuri sitting on a bench in a locker room, his sparkling short program costume from last season can be seen under his team Russia jacket. His left hand is raised and he’s licking the back of his hand absentmindedly, his eyes darting to the left. ]

Liked by **v-nikiforov** , **katsuki_yuuri** , **mila_babi1,**   **sala-crisp** , **anette_amelie_leroy,** and **918 others**

 **JJLeroy!15** Caught our precious skating kitten cleaning itself after today’s short! I just hope he knows kitten licks aren’t a good substitute for showers #YuriPlisetskyActualCat #Milano2020 #kittenlicks #PleaseShower

_View all 129 comments_

**Katsuki_yuuri** He showered.

 **v-nikiforov** And here I’ve hoped we did a better job as parents!

 **mila_babi1** Awwww! Look at that cute little pink tongue!

 

“You in Milan?” Otabek knew him stating the obvious was only riling Yuri up further. Which was precisely why he continued doing it.

“Otabek!”

“Sorry. But why are you licking your hand?”

“I’ve scrapped it on the door handle on those ridiculous heavy locker doors!” Yuri was already manically scrolling on his phone again, not really looking at Otabek anymore. “I can’t fucking believe it! Everybody of my so called friends had to post something like this!”

 

 

[image description: It’s a picture of Mila’s living room. Yuri stands by a corner, a very focused look on his face, eyes zeroed on a dark brown spot on the wall. His hands are raised as if he’s about to slap the wall.]

Liked by **sala-crisp** , **v-nikiforov** , **katsuki_yuuri** , **phichit+chu, seung_illee,** and **395 others**

 **mila_babi1** I’ve seen my friends use their cats to get rid of moths. I just use my Yurotchka  <3 #YuriPlisetskyActualCat #Moth #CatCatchesMoth #SuchAGoodFriend #IreallyDidntMeanTHatSarcastic

_View all 39 comments_

**v-nikiforov** Please tell me he caught the moth or I’ll never ever set a foot into your apartment again!

 **sala-crisp** What a vicious little hunter he is ;)

 

“Vicious little hunter my ass!” Yuri spat as he saw Otabek had read until the end of the post.

“Yura, I-“

“Yes! You! Don’t you Yura me! I know you’re not innocent in this! This is how I found out about it in the first place!” Rage clouded his eyes and Otabek’s stomach did a little painful spike as he saw that tears clumped the blond lashes together.

Dutifully he looked at yet another offered post and immediately recognized it.

 

 

[image description: Yuri’s sitting on the couch next to the person taking the photo. His look is aimed slightly aside from the camera and he’s looking utterly pissed. Lips in a frown and eyes in an offended scowl.]

Liked by **christophe-gc, katsuki_yuuri** , **v-nikiforov** , **phichit+chu,** **sukeota3sisters,** and **39 others**

 **otabek_altin** This is the look he gave me after HE came to snuggle up to ME on the couch and then I d a r e d to pet him. #YuriPlisetskyActualCat #HowCouldI #YouMayLoveMe #FromTheDistance #Kidding #StillLoveHim #Boyfriend

_View all 31 comments_

**mila_babi1** Classic Plisetsky ///D wait… what’s that last tag?

 **phichit+chu** Here I thought we’ve got a typical press photo of Yuri and suddenly I read the tags!? I can’t even!?

 **v-nikiforov** Otabek Altin we need to talk

 **katsuki_yuuri** I knew it!

 **JJLeroy!15** Beks my man you got yourself a really scratchy kitten!

 

“Erm… was it not ok? I though you said you’ve posted an announcement yesterday?”

“I chickened out, ok, Otabek? Sometimes I do that!”

“Ok?”

“Nothing’s ok! You told the world about our relationship with that stupid joke! Which is obviously known by everybody but me!”

“Wait a second…” Otabek cocked his head to the side trying to access what has been yelled at him. “You didn’t know about the hashtag?”

“How should I? Victor and Katsudon tagged me in like one picture at the very beginning! And after that everybody just went with the hashtag, but never tagged me directly! And trust me! I’ve scrolled through this damn thing until I got to the root of the problem!!!” Yuri huffed dramatically. “And it’s not like I scroll through everybody’s profile on a daily basis! I follow so much shit; I actually have to search for the accounts of people! This is what tagging is for, for fucks sake!”

Ah, so that must’ve been the problem. While Yuri didn’t do that with other skaters Otabek had found out Yuri looked at least once a day through his profile eager not to miss anything. Of course he was bound to find the post in no time.

Suddenly as if a switch was flicked, the rage left Yuri’s body and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Otabek’s mind went into panic as he heard a little concealed sniffle.

“Why haven’t you posted that picture yesterday?” Otabek asked as he cautiously approached his boyfriend and gently tugged him with him on the couch. Yuri twitched back from the first contact but then went without a fight.

In the years after Barcelona their friendship had gradually transformed into something more and one month ago at the last competition of the season they finally decided to put a label on it. Now Otabek visited Yuri for three weeks in St. Petersburg and they’d decided to make it official to their friends.

“I’ve wanted to tell at least Katsudon and Mila in person. I know we said just post it so we don’t have to tell everybody, but they’d helped me so much to get my shit together!”

It was sure sign of how distressed Yuri actually was by admitting how much he’d relied on other people. Otabek’s first reaction was to bristle at the accusing tone, but he took a moment to breathe ad re-evaluate the situation. Yuri typically threw accusations, moods and things around when he was feeling vulnerable in a bad defence mechanism. Otabek knew that and Otabek could work with that. He gently embraced his fussing boyfriend and tugged him into a light embrace.

“I’m sorry I posted this and got in your way, but I seriously thought you’d posted it yesterday,” he said before he guided his face upwards looking Yuri straight in the eyes, making sure he would believe him. “And for the hashtag; I honestly didn’t know you weren’t aware of it!”

“No,” Yuri nuzzled his head on Otabek’s chest, probably to not so discreetly rub off his tears, “like I said, Victor tagged me in the first one and then made several others without a tag.”

“Let me check something,” Otabek produced his own mobile and typed a longer message while still stroking Yuri’s back. “I’ve messaged Leo, who’ll ask Guang Hong, who’ll get in contact with Phichit and then we’ll know more.”

“Oh my gosh, Beka! You take out the big guns if you’re getting that social!”

“For you, everything.”

“You fucking sap…” Yuri kissed him and it was the sweetest taste he ever had.

 

 

\--

 

 

[image description: A video of Yuri sitting on the kitchen counter in Victor and Yuuri’s apartment. Yuri stares straight into the camera and knocks down a light green mug without breaking eye contact. With the video repeating you can see the writing “Best Coach 5ever” on the mug.]

Liked by **Otabek_altin, mila_babi1** , **jjleroy15** , **phichit+chu,** **Yuri_Mary_Me2002,** and **1685 others**

 **yuri_plisetsky** This is what you get for making me a hashtag #YuriPlisetskyActualCat #YeahVityaIMeanYou #SueMe #UglyMug #SorryKatsudon #NotSorry

_View all 531 comments_

**Yuuri_katsuki** I really liked that mug, you know?

 **mila_babi1** The Cat Himself Has Spoken!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear: Yuri follows so much shit (mostly Cat accounts) that he has a gigantic feed and can't possibly keep up with it on a daily basis.  
> He tracks down the accounts of his competitors before a tournament but other than that it's pure luck when he sees one of their posts. Which is also why he could oversee the ongoing meme ;D


End file.
